Bellos Recuerdos
by anemiix
Summary: Ellos han sido los mejores amigos desde siempre, más exactamente, desde que tienen 7 y 9. basado en Mary's Song ...oneshot...


**No he muerto, regresé XD, lamento no haberme reportado antes pero como creo que saben me fui de vacaciones pero cuando llegué me quedé sin computadora *snifsnif* y hasta ahora he podido subir. Esta es una historia nueva que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción llamada "Mary's Song" de Taylor Swift, es la primera vez que escribo de esta forma así que por favor no me maten, prometo que pronto subiré el próximo capítulo de "Una Boda caótica".**

**Disclaimer: Lo que encuentren aquí, no es mío, todo es de Stephenie Meyer XD**

Era el día de su boda, por fin, luego de tantos años, Jasper estaba muy nervioso, ya no aguantaba para que llegara la hora.

-Jasper siéntate y tranquilízate, estas verde amigo- le dijo Emmett, su mejor amigo

-Claro, tú no eres el que va a casarse

-No te preocupes Jazz, todo saldrá bien, recuerda como estaba yo horas antes de casarme con Bella- le dijo Edward y dicho esto Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a reír

-Es cierto, pensabas que te abandonaría y se iría a las Vegas con algún moreno musculoso, como lamento no haber filmado eso- dijo Emmett entre risas

-¿Terminaron?- preguntó Edward entre molesto y divertido

-Sí

-Bueno, el punto es, que nada de eso pasó y todo salió muy bien

-Si, ya ves que ahora hasta esperan una Bellita o un Edwardcito – dijo Emmett riendo

-Si, supongo que si- en eso, tocaron a la puerta y entró Bella con tremenda panza de ocho meses de embarazo

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo vas?- le preguntó Jasper

-Muy bien, gracias Jazz, vengo por que Alice me pidió que te diera esto – dijo entregándole un sobre

-Gracias Bella ¿Sabes que es?

-Ni idea-dijo apoyándose en su marido- Por cierto, Rose quiere que bajes Emmett y yo necesito que me acompañes amor

-OK, vamos- contestó Edward mientras salía de la habitación

-Nos vemos, recuerda como se puso Edward y ríete un rato – dijo Emmett saliendo. Jasper se sentó sobre la cama, respiró hondo y abrió el sobre. Sonrió en cuanto comenzó a leer.

"Hola amor ¡Hoy es el día!

Estoy muy emocionada y espero que tú también lo estés. Debo confesarte que estaba muy nerviosa (y aún lo estoy) pero, de repente, me vinieron a la mente todos los momentos de nuestra infancia ¿Recuerdas? Eso me ayudó y como sé, que tú también estarás nervioso se me ocurrió escribirte esto. Te dejo algunos de los recuerdos que mas me gustan y espero que te sirvan, si quieres verlos, sólo revisa la siguiente hoja.

Con amor

Alice Cullen (¡No por mucho más!)"

Jasper sonrió y revisó la segunda hoja, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que solo tenía escrito una frase "Para ver algunos de mis más preciados recuerdos, saca la caja que hay en el sobre, son algunas hojas de mi diario."

Desconcertado, Jasper sacó una pequeña caja blanca, la abrió y encontró algunas hojas, tomó la primera y comenzó a leer.

"Querido Diario:

Hoy Jasper y yo subimos a la casa del árbol que esta en el patio trasero, dijo que como él es mayor que yo (el tiene 9 y yo 7) podría golpearme si lo molestaba pero no lo ha hecho, nunca lo ha hecho y no creo que lo haga. ¿Sabes? Mi papi y el papi de Jasper no dejan de bromear sobre nosotros dos, dicen que cuando seamos grandes, nos casaremos, dicen que estoy enamorada de él por la forma en que miro sus ojos, pero Jasper tiene los ojos más bonitos del mundo: azules y brillantes como las luces bonitas que brillan en el cielo. Nuestras mamás sólo se ríen cuando escuchan a mi papi y al de Jasper pero yo juro por mi osito de felpa Teddy que nunca, nunca, nunca me casaré ¡eww! ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Por que hoy después de oír a nuestros papis, reté a Jazz a besarme pero corrí cuando lo intentó por que me dio asco, por eso juro que jamás me casaré.

Alice."

Jasper sonrió, recordaba aquel día, ella lo retó y él aceptó pues que él supiera, un beso era una demostración de cariño y él quería mucho a Alice, claro que después ella se fue corriendo. Tomó la siguiente hoja y la leyó.

"Querido Diario:

¡Que emoción, por fin tengo 16! Además, por fin, Jasper ha dejado de verme como a una niña pequeña y me pidió que sea su novia, yo por supuesto acepté, amo sus ojos que brillan como estrellas. Recuerdo que papá y el papá de Jasper siempre bromeaban sobre nosotros dos, pero hoy que Jasper le ha pedido a papá su permiso para ser mi novio él y el padre de Jasper no podían creer que de verdad nos enamoramos, fue de lo más gracioso y como siempre, mamá y la mamá de Jasper solo sonrieron.

Alice"

Mientras sacaba otra hoja, Jasper recordó el día en que le pidió a Alice que fuera su novia. Miró la hoja siguiente y notó que Alice había escrito dos veces en la misma hoja.

"Querido Diario:

Jasper y yo tuvimos nuestra primera pelea, fue horrible, en lugar del beso de buenas noches de siempre, él se ha ido gritando y azotando la puerta de la cocina."

En esa parte de la hoja había manchas de tinta por las lágrimas que seguramente ella había derramado esa noche, recordó esa estúpida pelea y siguió leyendo.

"Querido Diario:

¡Jasper se ha quedado afuera toda la noche! Hoy que salí por el periódico lo vi ahí, estaba dormido en el pórtico, lo desperté y de inmediato me pidió disculpas y me dijo que se sentía muy culpable por lo de anoche, yo lo dudé un poco pero lo perdoné, lo quiero demasiado para enojarme con él.

Alice"

Jasper sacó otra hoja mientras recordaba esa noche.

"Querido Diario:

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te escribí pero tengo buenas noticias. Hoy Jazz y yo estábamos sentados en nuestra banca favorita del pueblo cuando él se arrodilló frente a mí ¡Y me pidió que me case con él! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Voy a casarme!

Alice"

Jasper sonrió, ese día había sido el más feliz de su vida hasta ahora. Ya casi era la hora de ir al altar pero aún quedaba una hoja más, la tomó y comenzó a leer.

"Si has llegado hasta aquí quiere decir que falta poco para que nos encontremos, quiero que sepas que lo que leíste, son los recuerdos más preciados de mi vida hasta hoy y espero poder seguir llenando mi diario con relatos como el día cuando caminamos por el altar y ambos dijimos "sí acepto", espero poder escribir como vino el pueblo entero y como lloraron nuestras madres, también, espero poder escribir sobre cuando volvimos a esa casa donde nos conocimos hace ya tantos años y sobre como jugamos con nuestros bebés en ese mismo pórtico donde dormiste una noche entera, y quiero decirte que, después de tantos años te sigo queriendo y que así yo tenga 87 y tú 89, yo seguiré a tu lado y seguiré mirando tus ojos como las luces bonitas que brillan en el cielo.

Te amo,

Alice

PD: Te espero en el altar, procura no llegar tarde, es la novia quien tiene ese derecho."

Jasper no pudo reprimir algunas lágrimas, sus nervios se habían ido y no tenía duda de que la mujer con la que iba a casarse era la indicada, la amaba con toda el alma y se esforzaría por hacerla feliz. Miró el reloj y vio que ya era hora, se secó las lágrimas, se puso el saco y se arregló el cabello para salir al altar donde, por fin, daría el "si acepto".


End file.
